


Alpha Entertainment

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Derek works for an entertainment company and he gets to interview his idol Stiles Stilinski.





	Alpha Entertainment

OK calm down Derek its just an interview, you’ve done plenty of these, and it was a Q and A the simplest kind of interview.

Just ask a question, get a response.

Except this interview was with Stiles fucking Stilinski, the sex symbol of this generation as People magazine had stated.

Derek shook his head to clear his rattled mind and looked back down at his list of questions.

It was ridiculous for him to be this nervous, he lived by the policy that celebrities were people too, just really popular people. He never got too rattled about doing his job, but…

It was Stiles.

Derek had been a very business focused kind of guy, no time for relationships, just barely time for one night stands. So why does meeting one more famous person have him so thrown off?

Because he was a fan.

A secret fan who would sooner die than let his co-workers know.

He had seen every movie Stiles had been in since his debut film all the way up to his new one.

‘This is ridiculous.’ Derek muttered looking at his phone to check the time.

Stiles would be here in any minute, and he was a barely holding back his inner fangirl.

‘Um is this the right room?’ 

Derek eyes shot to the door and he swears it just got ten degrees hotter in the room.

There was Stiles, so much more attractive in person than in HD.

‘Oh my God yes, I ahem, I mean yes this is the right room.’ Derek stumbled with his words.

‘Good I walked in on two other interviews trying to find this place.’ Stiles smiled as he came in and sat in the chair opposite of Derek.

‘It’s fine, I’m sure it will make for hilarious behind the scenes moments.’ Derek said looking down at his questions.

Just don’t look in his beautiful brown eyes and you might get through this Derek.

‘So do we just start?’ Stiles asked.

‘Oh yeah let me turn on the camera.’ Derek replied getting up to turn on the camera on the tripod before he sat back down.

‘Hello this Derek Hale with Alpha Entertainment, and today we are sitting with the Maze Runner Series star Stiles Stilinski.’ Derek introduced.

‘Hi guys.’ Stiles smiled and waved at the camera.

‘So, Stiles I have some questions from our amazing twitter followers for you to answer.’ Derek said, happy to have something other that the beauty of Stiles to focus on.

‘Ask away I’m an open book.’

‘Alright, @thelydiamartain asks in your movies your outfits are amazing, why must you wear so much plaid in reality?’ Derek read.

‘Well I never grew out of it from high school, and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna go shopping if I don’t have to, but if you hate it so much Lydia off it goes.’ Stiles smiled as he removed his plaid over shirt, leaving him in his black t-shirt.

Derek took in the way the material hugged his skin, and showed off his lean figure.

‘Oh wow, let’s hope someone asks why you wear pants.’ Derek half joked.

‘Oh stop it, I’m trying to be family friendly.’ Stiles smiled.

Yup Derek would never forget how that made his heart jump.

‘On to the next, @alphascott asks hey Stiles this is Scott from Beacon High, you borrowed my game station and never gave it back.’

‘Oh yeah, hey ya Scott, I remember that and I am sorry to say I spilled orange juice on it, but DM me and we’ll talk about getting you a new one.’ Stiles apologized

‘So respectable.’ Derek smiled.

‘@everyonelovesDanny asks since you haven’t had any public relationships I wanted to know what team you batted for?’ 

Derek had made sure to include this question since he also wanted to know.

‘Well, it has been asked repeatedly and I skate around it, but I will say that I don’t like to pick sides.’ he smiled.

‘So that is you don’t care what team you’re on?’ Derek asked.

‘I wouldn’t say I don’t care, just that I don’t mind switching things up occasionally.’ Stiles smiled at Derek.

‘Alright last question, from @liamthecaptain if you were not an actor where would you be?

Stiles laughs and looks up to think.

‘Well considering where I was before I got scouted, my dad being a sheriff, I’d be either in law enforcement or jail.’ Stiles giggled.

‘Either a cop or criminal?’ Derek smiled.

‘Yes, I won’t say to much, but I got away with a few minor things, but I knew my way around around a law book or two.’

‘Alright, you all heard it here, Stiles it’s been amazing having you here with us. Be sure to follow us on all social media @alphaEntertainment for more exclusive interviews and games with your favorite celebrities. In the meantime I have been Derek Hale and I will see with my next celebrity.’ Derek said signing off before he got up and cut the camera off.

‘Was that good?’ Stiles asked as he stood up.

‘Yes, I just need to record a quick Instagram video to announce it when the video is up.’Derek answered, pulling out his phone.

‘Did you want to hold a decorative mic?’ Derek asked 

‘Yes please, gotta keep my hands busy with something and you aren’t offering yourself. Are you?’ Stiles asked looking Derek up and down in a way that made the interviewer blush under his beard.

‘Um, the uh video…’ Derek said dumbly.

‘Fine, you’re a business before pleasure kinda guy, I can respect that. You’re gonna be worth the wait I can tell.’ Stiles grinned.

‘Y-you are really doing this, you are flirting with me.’ Derek said in awe.

‘Thank you for noticing Mr. Hale, what do you say we get this video and get some lunch after?’ 

‘I…I would love that.’ Derek smiled.

‘Good, let’s get the show on the road.’ Stiles said back.

Derek got the camera up and signaled Stiles to start.

‘Hi, I am Stiles Stilinski and today I spent some time with Alpha Entertainment answering a few of your questions, go over to their site and check it out.’ Stiles said, winking at the end.

Derek saved the video and put his phone away.

‘So…lunch.’ Stiles said as he stepped closer to Derek.

Derek swallowed thickly at the subtle sent of Stiles.

‘Are you on the menu?’ Derek smiled shyly.

‘I could be.’ Stiles said placing his hands on Derek’s waist.

‘I-I don’t usually do this, especially in this line of work.’ Derek said as he placed his own arms around the celebrity.

‘I get that vibe from you, and trust I don’t sleep with every interviewer, just you.’

‘Who say’s I’d sleep with you?’ Derek smiled.

‘Were you?’

‘One hundred percent yes.’


End file.
